


A Good Example

by radio_silent



Series: Whedonland Drabbles [5]
Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Only Fluff To See Here, SO MUCH FLUFF, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_silent/pseuds/radio_silent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor and Sierra need "positive relationship models."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Example

"So, how is this a good idea again?" Topher asked.

"Victor and Sierra need positive relationship models," Dr. Saunders said. She was using her mature-and-authoritative voice again, the one that Topher secretly liked but was, for appearances sakes, entirely against. "We haven't been setting a good example for these dolls. We're a bit confrontational- don't you think?"

"Victor and Sierra have the minds of children!" He protested. "If they need relationships it would be much faster to just imprint them. In, like, five seconds I can give you the perfect couple. If you...well, if you want the perfect couple. And, anyway, we're not confrontational. How are we even confrontational?"

"Children learn by modeling after their superiors. Topher, the least we can do is behave!"

Topher turned to glance at the pair of dolls sitting nearby- they were hanging on to every word. Their mouths were even open in those little "o"s of shock.

"...you may have a point," he acknowledged.

"Of course I do," Claire agreed. So in the interest of setting a good example, the doctor grabbed her boyfriend for a nearly-professional kiss. By some definition of professional anyway—she was sure Topher could find some moral gray to back them up.

Probably.

You know, she wasn't sure she really cared.

"So," Topher said, reluctantly breaking away. "I'd say, example set."

"Definitely," Claire smiled. "Although, they do say conditioning works best over repeated exposure…"

"I like your science," Topher declared, and indulged in a bit more model behavior.


End file.
